


ikigai

by nakamotoyuto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoyuto/pseuds/nakamotoyuto
Summary: 'doyu soulmate au where you can hear the thoughts of your soulmates, and yuta gets constant headaches because doyoung literally never shuts up. it’s torturing, but then he realizes that doyoung’s rambles are about a cute japanese boy in his class, and yuta is more than intrigued'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've lowered their ages a bit so i could write them as uni students. please mind that my first language isnt english and i'm not yet in uni so there'll most likely be mistakes or inaccuracies.  
> this idea wasnt mine. i got permission to use @eyeronicmuch 's (on twitter) au idea.
> 
> 2nd chapter is a bonus chapter of doyoung getting clues and some of yuta's transferred thoughts.

This was how it worked: everyone had a soulmate. A person they were destined to be with, be it romantically or platonically. Be it someone exactly the same or extremely opposite from them. Be it someone they instantly clicked with, or had to get used to for a while. They'd always be destined.

That was basically it. Of course this didn't always go well. Every system, however perfect it may seem, has flaws, and this was no exception. Being destined, after all, doesn't necessarily mean their lifestyles fit together, and doesn't mean they're willing to change for or even accept their 'other half'. Sometimes, it went well, but broke down in the end anyway. That was how life worked. The system was only to bring people together with their perfect match, not keep them that way.

Only, there was a small problem. Something that... made it a  _little_ bit harder to find your own other half. Soulmates are unable to directly communicate. One can hear the thoughts of their soulmate in their head, but can't control what thoughts are being sent over to their soulmate. 

For Yuta, there was, because life never liked going easy on him, another complication: he was Japanese. His soulmate wasn't.  He’d struggled terribly with that for the first 17 years of his life, until he gave up on blaming the system, started learning Korean and applied for a Seoul-based university; A year later, he got in, and that's how he ended up where he is now; 22 years old and, if it were up to him, pretty damn good at Korean. 

However right now.... Sure, the whole soulmate deal seemed great and Yuta bet it was, in the end, but he wasn't really feeling it yet. Not that he didn't want to meet his soulmate, the contrary was true. He almost couldn't wait. He sometimes just wished his soulmate had a mute button for his thoughts.

The thing was, no matter what time of the day, his soulmate was  _always_ thinking. And somehow, all of it got transferred right to Yuta. At least, he hoped this was all, or he'd feel very sorry for his soulmate. 

He didn't know his soulmate's name yet, nor which university he went to or in which city he lived. Yuta guessed he didn't care much about those things, since he never thought about them. What Yuta did know was that he was male, 21 years old and that he had at least two friends who were both younger than him and were 'very annoying'. He also had a younger brother, who was in his last year of high school. 

His soulmate's thoughts ranged from worries about dinner to thinking about the best way to scold his little brother without caving for his cute smile. He was also (way too) loud about his studies and things he was struggling with and thought a lot about helping his brother with his homework. Another very common topic was… well, cute boys.

He’d go _‘oh my god, oh my god oh my god’_ and that’s when Yuta knew he should brace himself for a rant about how pretty the guy’s eyes were, or how nice his skin was, or how soft his hair looked, or literally anything a person could possibly like about a person.

Yuta should probably be jealous, but if he was honest he just found it cute. It’s not like he’d ever heard thoughts about the same person repeat themselves. The person his soulmate was ‘crushing’ on changed nearly every day, and Yuta thought it was the cutest fucking thing ever.

Sometimes Yuta got curious about the thoughts his soulmate got from him. He couldn’t know. He just hoped they weren’t too embarrassing. He knew he himself was a little bit too good at gushing about pretty people as well. Inside his mind, of course. He had to try at least a little bit to keep up his ‘manly man’ image.

***

Yuta didn’t dislike sociology. Really. He liked thinking and learning about how their society worked, and he liked learning about how everything that was behind a ‘simple’ human interaction and how everything worked together.

Here’s where the cute guy in the row behind him comes in. He’d been sitting in the same spot for as long as Yuta could remember (which wasn’t that long since the semester started only a few months ago). That was the part Yuta disliked about sociology. It was pretty hard to interact with someone sitting behind you without being fucking obvious.

His soulmate had been pretty loud that morning. Or well, not exactly loud, but very… present. He had a few very nice, colorful rants about his brother and his friend who was a dick and whose name Yuta learned was Jungwoo. Jaehyun was friends with a Jungwoo.

***

 _How did I never notice him before?_ Yuta heard in his head, and he braced himself for the rant that was about to come.

 _He’s so close, how did I never see him? God, he’s beautiful._ Yuta noticed he was smiling. It was cute already, how his soulmate was gushing again. _What’s his name? Should I ask? Wait, no, --._ Yuta stiffened. Instead of his soulmate continuing to talk, there was a beep. Was that maybe his name? That’d explain why Yuta had never heard his name before…

When he snapped out of it, Mr. Beep was already on a whole new topic.

_When I get home, Jae is gonna get his ass whooped. The little bitch won’t know what’s coming for him. I wonder what’d be the best way to kill a person. Knives are way too obvious and messy. I’ll need something quick and clean. I also have to think of the best way to get rid of a body without getting caught. Poison and then burning him? Burning him immediately? Maybe throw him off the balcony and then in the sea? No, no, I’d have to find a good way to get him there first._

_Maybe I could let him live, just torture him a bit. Or not. I’d like to kill him. Absolute dick move to rat me out like that, Mr. Lee will have my head when he finds out._

Yuta resisted the urge to shiver. He couldn’t wait to meet him.

***

Yuta had finally immersed himself in his studies when the familiar voice popped up again. Unvoluntarily, he groaned out loud, and let his head fall forward, banging it on the desk a few times.

 _Shower thoughts are such a weird phenomenon,_ he heard. _Like, where do they come from? They’re completely random and most of the time irrelevant to whatever you’re doing at that moment. What triggers them? Like…_

_People who are 30 years and older are the only people in the history of the world and future of the world who’ll know what everyday life was like both before and after cell phones and the internet. How cool is that? But is it relevant? Not at all. Why is the whole dumb lip biting seen as sexy, but not your upper lip? They’re just lips, right? If you walk around in just your underwear, is it still underwear?_

Yuta bangs his head against the table one more time for good measure.

***

Where his soulmate usually finds a new person to gush about every single day, lately it feels like he’s calmed down a bit. There’s not a new guy every day, he just mentally gives his friends a lot of backhanded compliments ( _if only his personality wasn’t this shit, he’d be pretty handsome_ )( _Woo would look prettier as a girl_ ). Jaehyun knew a Jungwoo. Could it be his ‘Woo’ or was Yuta reaching? He didn’t want to ask Jaehyun either, the guy would tease him about it and come up with a million scenarios if he did.

There was also this one class his soulmate had a sort-of crush in. Every Wednesday and Friday, he was a lot more excited to go to class than a normal university student should be. He’d mentioned Socio being a lot more fun now that he’d taken notice of the ‘gorgeous’ guy sitting a few rows ahead of him.

Yuta also had his Socio classes, classes he actually _liked_ and wanted to pay attention to, at the same time as his soulmate. Yuta didn’t want to knock the chance of his soulmate being in the same class. There were plenty of pretty guys in his Socio class. Maybe his soulmate had been sitting behind him all this time.

Usually his soulmate was a bit more original and found another guy to fawn over, but it had been the same guy for the past two weeks already, and Yuta felt like he knew more about the gorgeous guy in his soulmate’s sociology class than his soulmate himself.

It was kind of off-putting, but he knew he shouldn’t whine.  Though… every time his soulmate got started about how much he loved sociology now that he’d found out about the other guy’s existence, Yuta was also in sociology. Was that a coincidence or was the other guy in his class?

Yuta decided to sit in the back for a change, and observe the students. Was anyone staring? Blushing? Being dumb? It shouldn’t be too hard. Yuta already knew it was a guy, looking at another guy. Shouldn’t be that hard to spot.

As the teacher entered the class, his soulmate fumbled around a bit in his head, making some sounds Yuta couldn’t decipher. Then, more clearly; _Oh. He isn’t here._

Well, shucks.

_God, I hope I get to talk to him soon. Jaehyun said he knew him._

Yuta felt his body freeze up. Jaehyun knows the guy his soulmate was crushing on. Jaehyun knows his soulmate. Jaehyun was a common name, Yuta was probably reaching. But the _possibilities…_ Yuta felt like his chances of finding his soulmate had increased ten-fold.

However, even if it was his Jaehyun… Jaehyun was a varsity player. If he hadn’t been as shy as he was, he would’ve been one of the most popular guys on campus. He still knew a lot of people. A lot more than Yuta, who liked talking to people but kept a bit to himself when it came to becoming friends (or closer to) with someone.

Yuta sighed. This was too hard. If only he could just hear his soulmates name… That would make the process of finding him a thousand times less complicated.

_Maybe he could help me with my Japanese. I bet he sounds amazing speaking it. God, he’s like… perfect._

His soulmate was already going ahead and ranting about why Japanese was a beautiful language, and why he wanted his crush to speak it to him, but Yuta didn’t hear anything anymore. His head was spinning, racing to think of all the people in his Socio class who spoke Japanese.

His best friend Taeyong, who usually sat next to him, had been studying it, with some help from Yuta. That one guy in the back, Ji Hansol. He was cute as well, and his eyes were pretty. Kim Doyoung, who sat a few rows behind him and was friends with Jaehyun. Jaehyun mentioned he was trying to learn it, since he liked the way it sounded.

That didn’t mean anything, though. Jaehyun also tried, but he sucked. All the way in the back was another Japanese guy who was probably the youngest guy in class and was only taking it for a year, Adachi Yuto. It couldn’t be him, though. His soulmate couldn’t exactly sit behind him if there were no rows behind him. Other than them, Yuta knew no one. Maybe someone else spoke Japanese?

Yuta bet it was Taeyong or Doyoung. Taeyong was known across campus as a beauty, even though he never talked to anyone and barely got out of his room. At least Yuta went out to jog or take walks, Taeyong just worked out at home. Taeyong was also not bad at Japanese at all. He was a fast learner, and, if Yuta said so himself, had the best teacher.

Now, Kim Doyoung… Yuta had never talked to him, so he had no idea if the other was good at Japanese or not, but he was certainly a sight to look at. Sometimes Yuta still regretted sitting in front of him. Still impossible to interact with someone behind you without being stupidly obvious or looking dumb. Which Yuta didn’t really want.

Maybe it was him, but that’d be too much of a coincidence, wouldn’t it?

Just as he finished that thought, the lecture was over. Yuta stayed in his seat for a while, watching everyone leave class. His eyes lingered on Doyoung for a bit, but he quickly shook his head. This was bizarre. Yuta bet it wasn’t him.

Stupid soulmate and his crushes and rants. He missed the whole lecture. Again.

***

“Hey, Jaehyun, you’re friends with someone named Jungwoo, right?” Yuta asked in between bites, during a shared break. Jaehyun gave him surprised look.

“Yeah, why?” he asked. “Got a crush?”

Yuta scoffed. “I don’t even know the guy, but he’s a friend of my soulmate. He also mentioned a Jaehyun, so I thought…”

Jaehyun looked like he was thinking deeply about something. Then, slowly but surely, a (disgusting) smirk spread over his face, and Yuta scrunched his nose. “Don’t look at me like that, you fool. What is it?”

Jaehyun’s smirk changed to a big smile, and he hastily stood up and ran off backwards. “I’ve gotta do something real quick!” he yelled at Yuta before turning around and sprinting off.

Yuta rolled his eyes and sighed. _Jocks._

***

A few minutes later, Yuta almost fell off the bench he was sitting on when a loud, indecipherable screaming sound entered his mind. _Jesus._

***

It was completely unfair. Ever since his soulmate had mentioned his crush speaking Japanese, Yuta hadn’t been able to get his mind off it. What if it was him? wouldn’t that be such an amazing coincidence? That’d mean his soulmate was attracted to him even outside their bond.

Of course, everyone got insecure sometimes, but overall Yuta was pretty confident about his features. He thought he was pretty good-looking. Still, the idea of his soulmate possibly harboring a secret crush on him was almost unimaginable. Yuta could be very positive, but he knew he was a realist. The chances of that happening were too small. He didn’t know a name, and his Socio class wasn’t the only one, not even in this university. Jaehyun knew a lot of people. Jaehyun was a common name. Plenty of people spoke Japanese. So many guys were good-looking. Maybe Jungwoo had a huge friend group.

His soulmate could be anyone.

***

_I wonder where he was born. Is the culture very different? Did he know the same things as I did as a kid? Do they have the same things in Japan as they do here? Did he grow up much differently than me?_

Yuta couldn’t stop thinking about his soulmate, and it seemed like his soulmate couldn’t give up on the idea either. He hadn’t gushed about someone else in weeks.

Yuta felt a headache coming up. This was all too much. He liked people, and no matter how annoying he got, he loved his soulmate, but he was a simple person. This constant thinking and going over possibilities and not being able to concentrate on his studies was taking a toll on him.

Still, he didn’t want it to stop.

_Jaehyun mentioned his birthplace, but I completely forgot. I’m terrible. What if he’s my soulmate? He thinks in Japanese a lot. That’d be so cool. I wish I could understand his thoughts better. Either I should get better at Japanese, or he should get more used to Korean._

Yuta scoffed out loud, immediately after quietly apologizing to his now distracted seatmates. If only it was that easy. Hint: it wasn’t.

 _Oh, --_. The beep signifying his soulmate thought his own name again sounded. Yuta silently cursed the system. If only he just had a name. He didn’t even want to think about how stupid but kind-of cute it was that his soulmate talked to himself like that in his thoughts. It was like he was scolding himself over his own thoughts.

Yuta wondered what his soulmate’s grade in Sociology was. Couldn’t be all too high, with all the thinking he did during that class (that had absolutely nothing to do with sociology).

 _Don’t be so dumb,_ his soulmate continued, _it’s not like he can just say ‘Oh! Let’s think in Korean now!’._

Yuta chuckled at the voice his soulmate used. He was seriously too cute.

Incoherent gushing sounded through his ears, making him laugh again.

_God, I shouldn’t be blushing. He thinks I’m cute? I’m not cute. He’s cute. This is insane. I hope these don’t get across to him. Oh my God. He’s laughing. Fuck, he’s beautiful._

Almost automatically, Yuta turned around and smiled at Doyoung.

He didn’t know why. As he turned back around, he frowned to himself. Why did he do that? Doyoung must think he’s an idiot.

“It’s you!” he heard, and for one second he thought it was his soulmate, until he saw that everyone in class, including the lecturer, was shooting partly confused, partly disturbed looks at something behind him.

Or better said, someone.

As Yuta confusedly turned around, the first thing he saw was Doyoung. Standing up, looking frazzled. He didn’t seem to notice what he’d done, was only looking at Yuta with big eyes, pointing right at him.

That’s when the whole situation finally got through to Yuta. _That voice…_

As if on autopilot, he grabbed his bag, ran up to grab Doyoung’s hand, and ran out of the room pulling Doyoung behind him.

Kim Doyoung was his soulmate. This was insane.

When they stilled after a few minutes, Doyoung was breathing loudly, leaning onto the wall next to him to catch his breath. “Sorry,” Yuta struggled to choke out, only now noticing he was also struggling to catch his breath. “’s Fine,” Doyoung said between deep breaths.

“So,” Yuta said. Doyoung didn’t reply until he finally got his breathing under control. He stood up straight, and the first thing Yuta noticed was that Doyoung was taller than him. Damn it.

Doyoung’s eyes grew and grew until they were like saucers, and he looked like he’d just witnessed a murder. He turned his eyes to the ground. Yuta noticed that his ears were glaringly red. _Cute._

Doyoung groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Don’t do that, oh my god. I- Oh my god. I can’t believe I did that, I’m so sorry. I’m an embarrassment.”

Yuta laughed and gently took Doyoungs hands in his, taking them away from his face.

_Did he hear all my thoughts? I better not be imagining this right now. God, that’d be embarrassing. I’m ruined. Fuck, what is he doing. He can’t just do that, he’s too powerful. I’m tired of being a weak, panicked gay for this guy. Get your shit together, Doyoung!_

Yuta’s smile grew. So after they met, you could hear the names. He couldn’t quite believe it yet. Kim Doyoung, the prettiest guy in class who sat behind him, was learning Japanese, was friends with Jaehyun, had a little brother called Jeno he absolutely adored, was the cutest fucking person he’d even seen—

“Stop, stop, stop!” Doyoung whined, trying to pry his hands back from Yuta’s, but Yuta held them tightly.

“You know it’s true, right?” Yuta said, stepping closer. Doyoung needed confirmation, and boy, was Yuta ready to give it to him. “We’re soulmates. I finally heard something other than a beep when you thought your name. I hear everything you think. I’d gladly teach you Japanese, and I think your gushing is extremely cute, and you wish to appear tough right now but don’t worry about it. I already think you’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

A strangled sob sounded from Doyoungs mouth, and when he finally looked up, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

He tried to smile, the corners of his lips curling, all the emotions nearly too much. “I can’t believe it’s you,” he finally said wetly. Yuta felt his own eyes grow wet as well.

This dickhead in front of him was his soulmate. He’d found him. Finally.

At the ‘dickhead’ Doyoung let out a choked chuckle and slapped Yuta’s arm, but Yuta didn’t feel anything. He could only stare at Doyoung, taking in every single perfect detail of his face. And stare. And stare more.

He’d found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Doyoung didn’t do anything to deserve this. He was completely innocent. He might’ve tricked Jeno a lot when he was younger and dumber than he was now, but he never actually meant any harm. He hadn’t done anything wrong in his whole life, _ever._

Yet, right now, he was still being punished by having to sit only two seats behind the dangerously handsome man who he had seen around on campus before.

It may have seemed like Doyoung was being a childish bitch, but the man was seriously almost painful to look at. His hair was thick and looked extremely fluffy, his shoulders broad but still somehow small, his laugh like the song of angels. And don’t even mention his face, _god._ Sculpted by god himself, with pretty lips and the most beautiful eyes Doyoung had ever seen. And his _smile._

Doyoung had never talked to him before.

If he did, he’d probably die. At least mentally. He hoped his soulmate wouldn’t hear too much of his… very gay woes. That’d be embarrassing.

As class started, Doyoung felt his eyes continuously straying back to the back of the gorgeous man’s head. For a few minutes.

Maybe a bit more.

Could anyone really blame him, though? He didn’t even know where the man was from, what he liked to do in his free time, if he was together with his soulmate, how his voice sounded as he laughed as widely as he was doing now---

Doyoung was truly pathetic. He didn’t even know the guy’s name and he was already head over heels. Irrevocably in love, with no way of returning to his normal life if the back of the beautiful man’s head wasn’t in it.

 

“Is it possible for you to not be so fucking dramatic for one second?” Jung Jaehyun, his best friend asked. Doyoung scoffed and flicked a bit of dirt at him, choosing not to comment on the way Jaehyun pathetically swiped at it.

“Look, Jung. I’m not dramatic. You obviously haven’t _seen_ him.” Doyoung retorted, rolling his eyes. Jaehyun just stared at him for a few seconds before laughing in that dumb way only Jaehyun could.

“You know I’m friends with him, right? Nakamoto Yuta, Japanese, short, pretty manly but still the biggest nerd you’ll ever meet?”

“You’re a downright demon,” Doyoung mumbled. “Absolutely never introduce him to me. I’d pass out.”

***

Thoughts from his soulmate were rare. Well, understandable thoughts, at least. He thought plenty, just barely ever in Korean. It annoyed Doyoung, but the Japanese sounded fucking beautiful, and it wasn’t like he could just tell someone to not think in their native language. Still, it made coherent thoughts pretty rare, and getting one felt like a treasure, or a present.

Doyoung tried to remember Japanese thoughts, had even started studying it, but he was having trouble. Jaehyun had said he could ask Nakamoto Yuta, the gorgeous guy from class, to help out, but Doyoung firmly denied. He wasn’t sure he’d learn anything if Jaehyun somehow got the guy to help him.

He did sometimes fantasize about what it’d be like if he could understand his soulmate’s thoughts. What would he think about? Did he ever think about Doyoung? Who were his friends, did he have many? Any? What did he look like? Where did he go to school? What kind of small things was he struggling with? Something bigger?

It had caught Doyoungs attention that his soulmate thought in Korean the most when they were in class, which made sense. It was admirable. Doyoung wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to do something like that.

His soulmate truly was amazing.

***

Doyoung had a Huge problem. In his last Socio class, a ton of thoughts from his soulmate got through. He was thinking about all people in his own Socio class who spoke Japanese, and he was naming a bunch of people who were also in Doyoungs class.

What if his soulmate knew it was him who fantasized about having Nakamoto Yuta teach him Japanese? What is he was mad? He didn’t name Yuta. Maybe he wasn’t aware Yuta was Japanese. He was a good student, but usually didn’t speak in class, and let his shy friend do the talking. Doyoung hadn’t yet figured out if they were dating, or if he let Lee Taeyong speak because he was insecure about his Korean or if he just liked making Taeyong do things for him.

Doyoung would personally pick the latter, but of course he didn’t know Yuta.

***

_Kim Doyoung is pretty, he kind of looks like a bunny._

Immediately, Doyoung was hyperalert. His soulmate knew him. His soulmate knew his name, knew who he was, knew what he looked like and thought he was pretty,

He didn’t notice he was shaking until Jaehyun pointed it out.

Doyoung was aware he looked like a bunny. He’d heard it from more than enough people. Jaehyun, Jeno, nearly all of Jeno’s friends (except for Mark, that angel), that Thai exchange student from last year… He was aware. He was annoyed by it. It wasn’t like he could help it.

His soulmate said it as well. Together with the remark that he was pretty, in one sentence. Maybe Doyoung didn’t mind it as much anymore.

***

Doyoung was constantly on the lookout for his soulmate. The other knew Doyoung, and Doyoung knew he knew. Doyoung just didn’t know who _he_ was. Kind of unfair, if you asked him.

Well, it wasn’t like he knew Doyoung was his soulmate. He hoped. It was just that Doyoung had no patience, and wanted to meet his soulmate and then finally be able to forget about that stupid, still painfully pretty, Nakamoto Yuta.

 _Oh, puppy!_ His soulmate’s (pretty and amazing and soothing-) voice ran through his head.

He really couldn’t wait to meet him.

***

Nakamoto Yuta was standing right in front of him, looking as illegally gorgeous as always, holding Doyoungs hands in his, and Doyoung felt ready to combust on the spot. He knew his thoughts were embarrassing. He knew Yuta must’ve understood them all, and not for the first time he regretted not being better at Japanese.

But, well… Yuta was his soulmate. He was embarrassed, but he was glad Yuta knew how Doyoung felt about him, even without their bond being known to the both of them priorly. He just hoped that at this moment, with Yuta so close to him (he could feel his breaths fanning out on his face, and he wasn’t sure if he was okay with it or not), that his mind wouldn’t betray him and keep something to itself.

He was okay with Yuta knowing how much he liked him, how much he adored him and thought he was beautiful. All that.

He just didn’t really want Yuta to know about the insecurities that were suddenly popping up and raging through his whole body.

Yuta deserved more than just him. He was… just Doyoung. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing special. And then there was Yuta.

Funny, a great friend according to Jaehyun, absolutely gorgeous, a good student, a wonderful man with one of the most healthy mindsets he’d ever encountered and someone with so many opportunities and someone who was still growing into an even more perfect person.

Doyoung was doing well in school, and he was definitely not ugly. His looks were probably the thing he was the least insecure about. He was taller than Yuta, and had heard Yuta’s own mind say he thought Doyoung was pretty. He didn’t worry about that. His personality, on the other hand…

Doyoung knew he could be difficult. He was loud, stubborn and could really be petty if he felt like it. He was self-aware enough to know he could be a hassle.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Yuta had already figured that out and wasn’t up for trying to handle Doyoung.

Against everything that was going through Doyoungs mind at a dizzying speed was Yuta still holding his hands, slow and soothing remarks and thoughts coming through the haze of happiness and worry every now and then.

_He’s beautiful._

_I’m glad it’s him._

_Cute._

_I can’t believe it’s him._

_He’s the cutest fucking person I’ve ever seen._

_This dickhead right here is my soulmate. God, I must’ve done something terribly right in my past life._

***

You see, Doyoungs insecurities didn’t matter, because he could know that despite all his flaws, it wasn’t just him doing this whole dumb, blessed soulmate thing.

Yuta was on the other side. It was Yuta who was destined to love him for who he was, and Doyoung couldn’t have gotten luckier. Of course, being able to love himself was extremely important, and Doyoung really was proud that he could say he did. If it had been up to him, he would’ve ditched himself and chosen literally anyone else who was naturally nicer than Doyoung.

Yuta didn’t. Yuta loved him, and Doyoung loved Yuta. Seeing Yuta love him for who he was, helped him love himself.

Some mornings, Doyoung woke up and still thought this was all a dream, but then he found Yuta beside him, almost always looking at him (Yuta was an early riser, truly disgusting) with a loving look in his eyes. Yuta always reminded him that this wasn’t a dream. This was really his life, his soulmate, what he’d accomplished and managed to achieve.

Doyoung couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it , comments and/or kudos are appreciated, love you <3


End file.
